Spider-man: Different Worlds, Different Destinies
by NeoTyson
Summary: In a world where the Crimson King and his symbiote army rule, Norman Obsorn and "The Resistors" seek aid of Spiderman and the avengers in a different world. But will they be able to coexist for both worlds to come together, destinies must fulfill to stop the Symbiote invasion from spreading for one hero fights for his Legacy. Spiderman/Ms. Marvel, Wolverine/SpiderWoman *On Hitaus*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Spider-man: Different Worlds, Different Destinies

Prologue

In another world in the marvel universe, a dark reign has taking over. In this world, people who are trying to survive are living in fear, heroes are no longer their self, villains come together to try to stop the threat and have fail, but the overall fact is that this world had been overrun by symbiotes that was being lead by the Crimson King and his wife the Crimson Queen. The Crimson King, after discovering the true power of being bonded with the symbiote, ruled over the symbiote army thanks to his ability to control them and turn people into a symbiote forms of their self. It looks as if nothing or no one could stop The Crimson King's reign over the world but little do most people know that this worlds Anti-Avengers that consist of Flash Thompson (in his Agent Venom suit), General Ross (Red Hulk), Captain Marvel (Carol but more on her story later), and their Leader Norman Obsorn (The Iron Patriot who is also the mentor of the next Spider-man: Miles Morales) have seem to figure out a way that could put a stop to the Crimson King but the plan is a heavy risky for Norman has been working on a machine called "Time Dilation Accelerator" that can go to different dimensions. The reason for making this machine is so they can go to another dimension to seek aid from his archenemy in a world where he still is the amazing hero and not the dark ruler that he is in this world to help launch a bigger plan that he has in store.

"But how exactly do we know this will work, you just got the machine built completely so it's not like we had many tests with using it?" Flash ask Norman not fully believing that they would be able to see a peaceful world let alone travel through dimensions.

Flash Thomas was a former friend/rival of the Crimson King. Before he became king, he figured out his secret and form a good friendship with him, but when the Symbiote war happen he felt that he needed to bring justice and help out. Though he didn't have powers at the time, he heard about Norman Obsorn forming the Anti Avengers and decided to join him. At this point, Norman was able to give him battle suit that was made base of the original Venom suit that allows Flash to have full control without worrying about being corrupted by wearing it. Since then he has now been known as Agent Venom and has come along way with his training to becoming a great asset to the team.

"Honey, what other choice do we have? We already know we can't take the fight to the Crimson King without an army and this might the only idea that could save this world. I believe the risk is worth it!" Captain Carol said as she was comforting her man Flash.

Now most people wouldn't expect Carol and Flash as a couple but after all she been through and Flash being there for her since she join the team, they are able to make it together as a couple. She joins the team reluctantly after a battle with the Crimson King and his wife that cause an unfortunate event to happen to her. She was later save by Flash from being rape by an infected Marcus (her ex) and was later asked to join the team after getting her treated. She doesn't at first but decides later she does after learning how to trust again plus wanting revenge.

"Look I don't care what we do at this point, all I know is that the more days we are second guessing our selves the sooner Crimson King will figure out our plans and I'm not going down with out a fight anyways so I say lets test the baby out." General Ross said in his normal form.

When it came to him joining, it was for one main reason and it was to avenge the lost of his family that were turn into symbiotes by the King his self. He witness the King out one day infecting his family on one of the security cams at the base, thus he went after him but only to get beating by Bruce Banner in his Symbiote Hulk form. From there, he meets with Norman about making him stronger in his Hulk form and from there he accepts his request quickly to join the team. However because he more of a lone wolf since the war started, he has not taking the time to become close friends with anyone in the group.

"Everyone just calm down! I get there is a risk into doing this for if we go through with it we might not even make it back or get into a world we want to be in, but after going through old notes with Doctor Otto Octavius before he got kill I'm confident that using the Time Dilation Accelerator will get us to any other realm to and back." Norman Obsorn explains to the team.

Before forming the Anti-Avengers and the symbiote war, he was known as the Hobgoblin (a villain who had many battles with the Crimson King before he became evil) until the symbiote war started. When he saw what his archenemy had become thanks to being bonded with the suit for to long and falling under its influence plus losing his son to him, he realize that he cause a lot of pain to every person who cross his path and it took losing his son (who was friends with the Crimson King) to change his way and take on a redemption path. During the war, he and Tony Stark had a long conversation about his change of heart as well as wanting to help in the war. Though Tony didn't fully agree with allowing him to help, he really didn't have much of a choice as they were already losing. So he help cure the Goblin side out of him and gave him one of his iron man suit and thus became Iron Patriot in the war.

"I have faith that this will work, I just feel we don't all need to jump into the portal if it activates. Maybe just a few of us should go and the others stay here for if the we don't make it." The young Miles Morales (The future Spider-man) said to his mentor as they continue to discuss their plan.

Miles got his powers at the age of 15, in the same lab his former mentor got his powers from. After his former mentor fell to the dark side and became the Crimson King. Norman was able to save from almost being kill by Symbiote Scorpion and took him under his wing to finish training him to being the next Spider-man if the time came that he would need to fight the King.

"Your right Miles, that's why I prefer just me and you going while the other stay since we wont have any idea on how another realm will be like and plus possibly seeing another version of ourselves will definitely cause some confusion." Norman agreeing with his protégé thinking he couldn't risk the whole team plus brining Miles will help with proving that they are from a different dimension.

"Grrrrr fine, I still think its dangerous even attempting to go through with it without any tests." Flash said with concern.

" Well that's why we need to start testing it so we can know if it will work or not." Miles said as he reaches for the machine and started messing with it.

"Um kid I don't think you should…." As General Ross was trying to tell Miles not to mess with the device, he accidentally flips a switch that causes a black hold to appear from it.

"Holy hell, Miles what did you?!" Captain Marvel said with panic in her voice as they all were looking at the portal in front of them.

"All I did was flip this switch, how was I suppose to know it would do that?" He question back, as he got closer to the black hole.

"No don't get to close to it!" Norman trying to warm him but as soon as he grab his arm the portal suck both of them in with a huge force. The others gasp seeing their team members being sucked in and as soon as they were going to make a jump for it, the portal closed right in front of them.

"Oh god, where did go?" General Ross asking the only question that could escape his mouth.

"I have no idea, but we can only hope whatever they end up that its somewhere that can get help and find their way back here…" Flash responded as he held on to Captain Marvel.

**Author notes: Well here's the official challenge ****that Patrickthenobleman wanted me to do. I know there are probably a lot of questions base on the prologue but they will be answer and reveal throughout the ****story. I mainly went with the web of shadow type storyline for the parallel world for it hasn't been really done before plus I'm going to try to make this story different then the other top Spidey/Ms marvel stories like Dakkaman777: Flame of war, Reborn Dark Phoenix: Love &amp; war, Patrickthenobleman: The spider, the bird, the law, and the Goblin, and Aspiringactor: re-spinning the web (Which you should check out their stories). Anyways, Review, follow, and favorite if you like!**


	2. In an different universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**In a different universe**

We now go to another parallel universe that has not gone through a symbiote invasion. In this Marvel universe, people are now living in fear; heroes aren't them selves as well as villains. There is no Crimson King to rule over, yet you have villains like Loki and Dr. Doom, who tried to take over but thanks to ultimate alliances between The Avengers and X-men they were able to do stop Doom's major plan of taking over.

Even though the symbiote invasion never happens, The Fold (which came from nanite technology to use as mind control on the super villains) nearly took over due to events that have taken place in the Civil war, that divided the superhero community down in half with Iron-man (who came up with nanite formula) leading the Pro-Registration against Captain America's Anti Registration. Midway in the war, Iron-man's nanite agents begin to lose control attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents they were programmed to help and became a disease that started affecting everyone.

Trying to find a way to stop it, Nick Fury form a team of Spider-man, Wolverine, and Spider-woman (the three form a strong bond during their time with the Anti-side) along side Ms. Marvel (who was on the Pro-side) to be the "Secret Avengers" (temporary) and sent them to Prison 42 in the Negative Zone, where the rebel superheroes and super villains that have been captured were held, to get a sample of the nanite formula. After gaining the formula and escaping the Negative zone it was believed that Fury didn't make it after staying behind, but later it was confirmed that Fury was taken over by The Fold as well as the nanites spreading worldwide. The Secret Avengers found out that The Tinkerer was behind the invasion and stop him and Fury from letting the invasion fully took over everyone.

Ever since the invasion has stopped, the Superhuman Registration Act was repealed with the President granting full amnesty to all Anti-Registration heroes which allow Captain America and Iron-man to reform The Avengers again with old faces gone and new faces decided to join up.

* * *

*New York City*

"Hello everyone, this is your friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Now you would think now I would be doing something fun like play video game or maybe just swing around or get on J.J's ever lasting nerves. *BOOOOM* Nope, instead I'm trying to stop my two archenemies WHO CALL THEIR SELVES HELPING US AGAINST THE FOLD BUT TURNS RIGHT AROUND AND TRIES TO KILL ME!" This came from the Amazing Spider-man as he tries to dodge the attacks of the Green Goblin and Venom (Gargan).

"Well Wall-Crawler I told you when we defeated The Fold that I will blast you to pieces and I plan on keeping my word!" Green Goblin respond as he was getting his revenge on Spider-man for being even more annoying when he decided to work with the good guys.

"If you think about it, I gave you the chance to kill me, but you chose the goodie-two-shoes route instead. Sometimes I prefer you wearing the suit so you could show more backbone." Venom responded as well as he went for another attack on Spidey only to miss and get stomp on the back by him.

"Come on Gargan the suit would make me less funny and Gobby for trying to blast me, you are really doing a poor job which should make you wonder about that wide berth don't you think?" Spider-man shot back at them. He wasn't taking the fight seriously and knew it made the two angrier.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SMARTA** MOUTH! Gargan maybe its time to do our combo attack and finish Spider-man once and for all hahahahahah." Green Goblin looks towards Venom with an evil smile.

"Wait! That sounds like a very evil idea... who I'm kidding, I am evil so lets do it." Venom answers back, knowing just what he needed to do.

"Wait Gobby having an idea? I never would have guessed that you have a brain to come up with one." Spider-man joked not being aware of their plan.

"Think fast wall-crawler!" Green Goblin said as he threw a smoke bomb that went off in midair causing Spider-man not be able to see what's going on.

"Oh no a smoke bomb! What will I do now?" Spider-man asks with sarcasm in his voice.

"Time for phase 2." Venom said as he shot his dark webs at Spider-man's feet to stick on the ground not being able to move.

"Okay, now I'm a bit scare." Spidey said as tries to get out of the dark webbing.

Realizing it will take a min to get out of the webbing, Spider-man curse the venom suit for blocking his spider-sense when ever Venom does a sneak attack. He then saw Venom with his bare hands picking up concrete off the ground that look like a huge rock once he got it off the ground. Green Goblin proceeded in sticking multiple bombs on the rock, as Venom was ready to launch it at the trapped Spider-man.

"What's wrong Web-head, are you wishing you had the suit now to get you out of this sticky situation?" Venom taunts Spider-man.

Spidey had to admit with the extra strength that the suit gives when wearing it, he would have been out of the position he was in faster.

"Gargan you talk as if you rather I wear that suit again, I guess it shows you aren't the jealous type in your relationships." Spider-man responded still trying to get his legs free.

Venom glared at him, "Don't get it twisted, I hate that the suit still has strong feelings for you. I just still can't see why you left it. Think about it when you had worn it, it gave you power, boldness to defeat your foe by any means necessary, and made you feel like you could do anything you want yet you rejected. Care to explain before we end you once and for all?" Venom questions him.

Green Goblin wanted Spider-man gone as soon as possible, but he couldn't help but feel curious about his archenemies reason of abandoning something that gave him so much power to crush his foes.

"Yeah wall-crawler since this will be the last time I have to deal with you screwing up my plans, I will allow one last question answer especially one like this."

Though he was trying to stall time, Spidey did think about the last time he had the Venom suit. What Gargan said was true, that it did increase the strength of his abilities, it also gave him more confidence as Peter Parker to do anything he wanted to do.

"Yeah your right, the suit did make me do all of what you said, but you are missing some important facts. It made me cocky as a person in a bad way; I ended up hurting my love ones because of its aggression nature, not to mention that it only wants a host to live not to help the host. If nothing else I would have ended up like Eddie Brock, being a monster which would have destroy the legacy that I have built as a hero... that is why I got rid of it and still think your better off with the scorpion suit than that one." Spider-man answers in a strong bold tone.

"Tsk tsk always trying to be the hero and be good to everyone in your life. Yet you forget that at the end of the day, you're still human like me which means you have a dark side even without the suit. For once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out." Green Goblin said in a serious tone that shocked Spider-man to where he couldn't come up with a funny comeback line.

"Too bad you won't be alive long enough to realize that since it is time for you to perish. SAY GOODBYE SPIDER-MAN!" Venom chimes in, as he was about to throw the rock with bombs. Spidey closed his eyes under his mask hoping for some type of miracle to happen, only for a yellow blast that came from the sky blew the rock up knocking Venom and Goblin to the ground.

"Awww, I though hit the Spider was our game Spidey." Said a voice that Spider-man knew way too well that made him form a huge smile as he saw his current girlfriend named Ms. Marvel hover towards him.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I keep getting caught being the target of that game." Spider-man joke back as Ms. Marvel lift him off of Venom's webbing.

"You okay?" She asks in caring voice.

"I have some scratches here and there but nothing I couldn't handle." Spidey respond with a smile.

"In that case, maybe when this is over I can play nurse and make you feel all better." Ms. Marvel suggested with her seductive voice as she grab on Spider-man's suit, causing him to blush bright red underneath his mask.

"UGHHHH I think I'm going to be sick if I watch any more of this crap." Venom said trying to make his self throw up.

Green Goblin also disgusted at what he was seeing as they were trying to recover from that blast. "I agree, I mean, who invited the Spider-whore anyway?"

Record stop

As if time has stop, both Venom and Spider-man looks at Goblin with their mouth wide open and then turn to see an angry blonde woman who eyes turn bright yellow looking at both Venom and Goblin.

"Oh shi.." Venom couldn't get the words in time for an angry Ms. Marvel charge at them and starting beating the hell out of both of them leaving Spider-man looking on as a reminder "to don't piss off your superhero girlfriend."

* * *

*Elsewhere in New York*

"Ahhhhh!" screams that came from Norman Obsorn and Miles from the parallel universe as they were thrown out of the portal that had sucked them in earlier from the Time Dilation Accelerator and landed in an alley near the oscorp building.

"Okay, that is the last time I'm touching a black portal of time." Miles said as he got up.

"As much as I am upset with the fact that you did, at least we know that it works. The only problem is that now we have no idea where we landed." Norman responded as they started walking out the alley.

They saw the oscorp building that looks like it was in middle of being repaired and everything looked peaceful comparatively to their world.

"If anything we must of landed in a universe that is different from ours for it seems calm and no sight of symbiotes." Norman said as he continues to look around.

"It seems like years since I saw this type of view of a city, I wish the others could see it like this." Miles said, as he saw no army of symbioses but just regular people who don't seem to be concern or in fear.

Norman puts his hand on Miles shoulder and said, "They will when we take down the Crimson King and restore our world the way it was supposed to be, but we will need to get help from the heroes from this world... especially him."

Miles saw him, pointing at a billboard and when he saw whom he was referring to he agreed 100%.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Said a voice as Norman and Miles look and saw some people with guns and a man walking towards them.

"No way..." Miles said as his eyes were wide-open as he saw a man that he never thought he would see again.

* * *

*Back at the crime scene*

"Man you really gave them a beat down babe." Spider-man told Ms. Marvel as they watch the police take Venom and Green Goblin from the rooftop.

"Hey, they had it coming insulting me like that and no one messes with my man." She said as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Spidey wraps his arms around her waist still thinking how did he get so lucky to have a woman like her.

"No one besides you babe," He responded. "Thank you for the save, its nice having a superhero girlfriend who has super strength and can fly me to anywhere I want to go."

"Hehe you know I'm always here for you." She told him with a smile that turns into a pout, "Speaking of flying you somewhere, are we still on for tonight?" She asks him in a way of reminding him that they had a date tonight.

Spider-man remembers fully as he answers her, "Oh course, I suppose to meet up with Logan but we are definitely still on for tonight."

"I suppose to meet up with Jessica but I can't wait for tonight." She said, leaning towards his face with his leaning towards her.

"Neither can I." Spidey said as lift his mask up to where he and Ms. Marvel could kiss each other. They kiss each other passionately as Peter held her close to his body and Carol holding his face as they continue to kiss each other's lips.

"You know *kiss* we should *kiss* get going to see our other friends *kiss*," Peter tries to tell Carol but kept getting caught up with how well Carol lips felt.

"I agree *kiss* we shouldn't *kiss* keep them waiting *kiss*," Carol tries to respond to Peter but couldn't stop feeling Peter's soft lips on her mouth.

"Okay *kiss* on the count of 1 *kiss* we will stop alright *kiss*?" He said trying to end their session.

"Alright babe *kiss* 3." Carol started counting.

"2 *kiss*" Peter counts back as he shot a web line at another building getting ready to move.

"1" She said with one huge kiss as Peter got his self off and starting swinging away but not with hearing a loud *YAAHHOOOO* that made Carol just laugh at how cute he was.

"What can I say, he's my amazing Spider-man." She said as she flew off to meet with Jessica. She couldn't help herself as she found her self-screaming *WHOOOOOO*!

"Yeah I really am starting to act like him a little too much," She said as she started to blush after her excitement came out.

* * *

*Later at buffalo wilds wings*

Though he was 30 mins late Peter was able to meet up with Logan to catch some of the football game that was shown at the restaurant. Though opposite in their personalities, Peter and Logan became very close friends before and during the Civil war always having each other back. Peter looks up to Logan, knowing he has experienced a lot in his life from being in the same war with Captain America up to now so it is easy for him to ask for advice. When Logan first met Peter as Spider-man he found him extremely annoying and immature, but it wasn't until he got to know Peter and understood why he act and does the stuff he does and over time grew to have a lot of respect for him as they face enemies together especially having the same views that he had on the Superhuman registration act that would negatively effect the mutants.

"So bub, how are things going?" Logan asks Peter as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh, you know me getting jumped by two of my arch nemesis and still being called a menace by Jolly oh Jameson... the usual." Peter responded.

Logan gave him the look, "Right... but that's not what I was talking about."

Peter knew exactly what he was talking about, but he decides to keep playing dumb hoping he won't push the subject anymore.

"Ohhhh the issue between me and Tony, look I know I haven't returned his calls but, you can't blame me after what he did. It will be a while until our relationship will be fixed." Peter said but still not answering the question.

Logan shook his head, knowing Peter is trying to change the subject, but there was truth to what he was saying. Before the war, Peter and Tony Stark had a student/teacher relationship where Tony was like a mentor to Peter. At one point he gave him his own Iron-Spider suit as a gift, which Peter would wear at times (depends on who he's facing). However, when the war started and Iron-man was leading the Pro-Reg side and Spider-man sided with Cap that's when their relationship went downhill.

At one point Iron-man caught Spider-man (in the iron-spider suit) trying to free some of the non register heroes where he threatens Spidey to register or he was going to go after his love ones like Aunt May and Mary Jane, which set Spider-man off as they gotten into a brutal battle. Tony thought he would beat Peter by using the suit he gave him by activating the code he put on it just in case he went rogue wearing it. Unknown to Tony, Peter added a reverse code during his time putting adjustments to the suit where he realizes that the code was there. So he used the reverse code to give him the upper hand on Stark that force him to send his natine control super-villains to back him and brutally beat Spider-man in a 4 on one fight. He survives thanks to Logan, Spider-woman, Luke, Iron fist, and Punisher makes the save for him.

After that fight and the war, Peter had anger towards his former mentor for the way he acted and that he threaten his love ones making things really difficult for their relationship to be patch even with Tony apologizing to him not meaning to say and do the things he did towards him. Peter almost didn't rejoin the Avengers because of Tony and Logan wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't, but that definitely wasn't what he was referring to.

"I know it is going to take time for the issue between you and Stark to die now and you're not the only one who has resentment for him, but the question I'm asking is how are thing between you and Carol?" Logan told him going back to his original question.

"That's what you wanted to know, why didn't you just ask that?" Peter asks with sarcasm earning him a "GRRRR" by Logan.

"I'm just playing jeez, things are pretty good... so far." Peter answer with some doubt.

"So far?" Logan asks back.

"Bro you already know how I feel." Peter said with his head down looking at his cup.

"*Deep Breath* Seriously Pete you have to get over that negativity and stop thinking that something this good won't last." Logan told him in a serious tone.

Carol became good friends with Peter after he joined the Avengers for the first time and Spider-woman introduce them. When Carol met Peter, she found him quite annoying at times as Spider-man, but to his self at times as Peter, but after going on a date she learns a lot about him and decided she wanted to have a good friendship with him. When Peter met Carol he saw a confident, strong, beautiful women who he later found out through her that she had dealt with a lot of painful stuff in her past just like him, which made their friendship grow to where they were like best friends.

Not known to many people other than Logan and Jessica, before the war officially began, Peter and Carol had a conversation about which side they would join and were both disappointed when they realize they would be on different sides even with trying to convince each other to join the same side. Before the act came to plan they made a promise if they meet for Ms. Marvel to not arrest Peter or vise versa. Luckily they were able to play it off, as Ms. Marvel would act like she would arrest Peter but lets him get away somehow. With being on opposite sides, Peter found his self-missing Carol a lot (to where both Logan and Jess notice) even though ever once in a while they would have their moments of meeting up and running from her. That change when they were saved by Fury, and was asked to work together again, which made Peter very happy inside being around Carol again. As they later on face Fury (Fold Form) he took a major hit when Fury sent a strong blast towards Carol and he quickly jumps in nearly getting his self kill, but he was willing to because he really cared for her more than he thought.

Now that the two are a couple, Peter's negative emotions haunts him, since he hasn't had a successful relationship with his past exes with Gwen dying, having to break up with Mary Jane because of his super-hero life, as well as Black-cat aka Felicia dumping him for she just wanted Spider-man not Peter Parker. At times he feels that it was too good to be true that he was with a marvelous woman like Carol when she has made him the happiest man on earth.

"I know and I'm trying not to, it's just hard giving what I have been through with my other relationships." Peter told him.

"Why don't you just talk to her about it, I mean you can't have a healthy relationship if you don't talk about things like that bub." Logan explains to him with Peter shakes his head in agreement.

"You're right, and I will tonight when we have our date. You be having some good advice wolf boy." Peter said, appreciating having Logan in his life.

Logan smirks and said, "Well dud! I am the best there is..."

"We know the rest you don't have to finish it," Peter said laughing at him with Logan laughing back.

"Soooo you and Jess?" Peter is now questioning Logan like he did him earlier.

"What about me and her?" Logan said acting like he didn't know what he was talking about.

Peter was not letting him off the hook as he pushes the subject, "Oh don't even go there, I'm referring to the fact that you 2 been dating even before the Fold attack. Logan and Jessica sitting in the mansion, K.I.S.S." *snikt* Peter stop as saw Logan's crawls coming out in front of his face.

"Don't stop, Go head and finish the song. It is my favorite song to gut a spider to!" Logan told him.

Peter knew deep down he was not going to gut him over that, but he didn't feel like playing his version of hit the Spider so he simply said, "I think I will stop singing now."

"Good *puts crawls back* now to answer your question we okay. It's still kind of weird how me and her became what we are now, but hey I'm happy with her and she said she happy with me so I say that's a done deal." Logan responds to Pete.

Peter went to grab his cup to make a cheer, "At least we can say got some beautiful tough girlfriends."

Logan grabs his beer bottle to cheer back, "That I can agree bub." He said as they continue to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

*Mahatma mall, New York same time as Peter and Logan's meeting*

Carol and Jessica were at the mall picking out something for Carol to wear for her date with Peter later tonight. They were very close friends before and after the civil war so it was very easy for the two to pick back up in their sister type relationship.

"So it's been a few months since you and Pete have been official. How does it feel?" Jessica asks Carol, who was checking out some nice dresses.

"It's been wonderful Jess. Peter is a great guy who treats me right, and makes me feel very special." Carol told her with a huge smile on her face.

"I glad that you two are happy with each other. I didn't think, well hell no one would have thought that you two would be a couple, but we all are happy for you guys" Jess told her with a smile.

"Thanks, it is nice hearing that from you." Carol told her as she continues to look around.

"All though, since I knew Peter before you I actually was considering going after him." Jessica said getting Carol attention.

"Really?! What made you decide not to?" Carol questions her with a serious look.

"I don't know. You have to keep in mind that his past relationships didn't work out so I was not sure if I should go after him or not but don't worry I wouldn't dare try to take him from you." Jessica explains to her.

"As long as you remember he's mine now. Okay, I think this is the one." Carol said as she shows Jessica the dress that makes a shocking look form on her face.

"Are you sure you two are going on a date or a funeral?" Jessica asks Carol which made her confuse.

"What you mean?" She questions her with Jessica quickly smiling.

"I ask because knowing when Peter sees you in that he will pass out from seeing how hot you are in it haha." Jessica joked with Carol playfully push her laughing back.

"I just want to him to know that I want to look the best for him. With that in mind, what about you and Logan?" Carol question Jessica.

"We are pretty good, I thought Logan would have ended it knowing how he really doesn't do relationship, but he told me he wants to see where it goes and so do I." Jessica said as she kind of blush of the thought of Logan.

Logan and Jess got close when they both realize that they both were on Cap's side of the war. Them two and Peter would take apart in a lot of missions together at the time. Their relationship started off just base off of sex secretly, since they were more sexual attracted to each other, but after the major fight against nanite control Nick they had a serious talk about where they stand in their relationship they were in. Logan admitted that he started to have feelings for her, but was scare of getting too close to her which Jessica reassure him that he wouldn't lose her and wanted to be more than just sex buddies, so they became a couple before Peter and Carol did.

"I think y'all two are great together and it's nice to see Logan have a soft spot." Carol told her with a smile being really happy about the two.

"True, but don't let him hear you say that or as he would say Gut You hahaha." Jess responded as she mocked how her boyfriend would react to hearing about him as a soft spot, which made a huge laugher, come from the two as they continue their hangout time until Peter and Carols date.

* * *

**Author note**

**Before I start I want to thank Dakkaman77 for helping go over this chapter. Now this was just to set up and tell you what is going on in this universe as some made notice this story so far is base off the video games Spider-man WOB and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. Don't worry, there will be chapters of 1. How the symbiote war started and 2. Crimson Kings pov. This story is kind of hard to do because I'm trying not to make it like Dakkaman77: Flames of War, Reborn Dark Phoenix: Love and war, and Patrickthenobleman: The spider, the bird, the law and the goblin since they are Spidey/Ms. Marvel parings (READ THEIR STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T) and I prefer reading about the paring then writing about them for my OTP is Spidey/Black cat which I'm planning a one-shot series and story of the two later on. Other then that Fav, Follow, and Review, and if you are going to review and say something about errors, please try to express the problem so I can fix it. I'm more and willing to learn and I'm not perfect.**


	3. Nick Fury meets Spider-man?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Nick Fury meets Spider-man?**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Said a voice as Norman and Miles look and saw some people with guns and a man walking towards them.

"No way..." Miles said as his eyes were wide-open as he saw a man that he never thought he would see again.

Both Norman and Miles saw was a man with an eye patch with a blue armor suit.

"You know it was just reported that you just got arrested with Venom, but I guess I should have expected you would escape and hold an innocent hostage." the man said as pointed at Miles who still had a shocked look on his face.

"Nick Furry?" Miles ask as some of the solider had that "how does he know who Furry is" look when he ask that even Furry his self was shock that this boy would just know who he is, but he kept it to his self.

"So you must have told him some lies then Mr. Osborn. I'm guessing you said I'm some evil group named.." He starts asking Norman what he planted in the young boy's mind but was shocked by the response he got.

"If you are referring to hydra they are not really evil now, but I guess in this world they are not which means the soldiers behind you are part of shield correct."

"Miles!?" Norman yells seeing how Nick Furry and his soldiers having even more shock look on their faces than before.

However, Nick started laughing at him, "Haha oh great he must have put some of the Goblin serum in you and corrupted your mind with craziness. Listen kid if you come with us, we will help you, but that man beside you is dangerous, just because he's out of his Green Goblin mode doesn't mean he can fool us."

Little did Furry know, Miles was completely aware of the Goblin side in his new mentor Norman but he has been clean of using that side for a long time. It is obvious now that in this world he still uses it and can understand why they would think that Norman is now Green Goblin.

Norman step up with his hands raise up as an act of surrender, "I think we all just need to calm down. I'm willing to turn myself in and give answers peacefully just let the boy come with me he's not who you think he." Norman knew that if he was able to convince this world's Furry that he's from another world, he could truly get the help that he needs.

Nick Furry look at him, wondering if he was telling the truth, but he didn't want a huge showdown and decides to take advantage of this.

"Alright man, take Mr. Osborn and the boy." Nick Furry orders as the soldiers move in towards Norman.

Miles however was not about to watch him be taken in as a prisoner, "I'm sorry, but how you tell your men to stand down and then we will go with you." he said getting in front of his mentor.

"Miles please.." Norman pleaded to Miles, he knew he was over protective when it comes to the ones he cares about but this wasn't going to make their mission any easier.

Furry just shook his head over the boy's bravery act. "Kid, I really don't think you understand what you are getting yourself into." He said as he reached for his stun gun.

This is when Miles spider-sense went off as he saw Furry going for his gun, which made him, go on the offense. First, he shoot his own web at Fury's hand, then jumps in the air shooting two web lines at the soldiers sending them to the air with him only for Miles to dodge the collision and causing the soldiers to hit each other, and lastly he got behind Furry and held him hostage as the other soldiers had their gun pointing at him.

"Now if I was you, which I'm not, I would tell your men to put their weapons down, for you see unlike Spider-man in this world, I have these stingers you see and they will stun you. Leaving me and Mr. Osborn here to go about our business." Miles told him as Norman put his hand on his forehead, thinking "Always rushing into action like him..."

Nick couldn't believe that the boy caught him off guard by the fact that he had powers like Spider-man.

"Explain how on earth are you able to do all of this!? " He demands only making Miles hold him tighter.

"Like I said, you will take us back to S.H.I.E.L.D but not as prisoners and we will go peacefully." Miles demanded back.

"Norman! Are you just going to sit there?" Nick look towards Norman, who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh its Norman now, but I though I was the big scary Green Goblin. Why would I help you out?" he questions with sarcasm, which only piss Nick Fury even more.

"Damn fine, stand down I REPEAT STAND DOWN!" He yells with anger as the soldiers obediently did what their leader commanded. "Good now we will come quietly." Miles said as he still held Furry as they walk towards the plane that Nick and his men came from.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but you got some moves kid." Nick Furry told him, "I would recruit you in a second."

Miles only shook his head, "My name is Miles and in my world, I don't know if I really can say that there is a Shield for me to join with, even if I wanted to." he responded as this quickly got Fury's attention.

"What do you mean?!" He asks him.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Furry, you will get all the answers you will need." Norman said as they got into the plane and took off headed back to Shield's helicarrier.

"Get me Tony and Steve at once!" Nick told one of the Shield members through his radio.

* * *

*Avengers Mansion*

"Are you sure there is no way that we will have to deal with the nanites ever again, Tony?" Steve Rogers's aka Captain America question Tony Stark.

Despite the two leading opposite sides during the war, they manage to come together and start the New Avengers, which now consist of: Iron man, Captain America, Spider-man, Wolverine, Mrs. Marvel, Spider-woman, Luke Cage, and Power Woman. Most of the original members like Thor and Black Panther had important business they had to take care, Hawkeye and Black-widow decided to join S.h.i.e.l.d, and others like Thing and Daredevil are unofficial members who are able to when they can. Hulk went off grid after the war, but always finds his way to help out if need to do.

Deadpool P.O.V

"Wait, what's going on here?" NeoTyson ask seeing his story being hacked by another character.

UM I KNOOOOOOW YOU DIDN'T FORGET YOURS TRULY THE MERC WITH THE MOUTH!? I don't need no intro and definitely don't need you putting "said Deadpool" ether! Now I get you didn't add me to your other stories (well then again that so call new Daredevil story you wrote I would want NOOOOOOOO where need that piece of *hit.

You know damn well that it was going to eventually be a matter of time until I come into play just like I did with Reborn Dark Phoenix's stories (Yes, I'm looking at you and don't think because I call you out it was for to promote your Spider-man/ Ms. Marvel community like why would in the hell would I do that when it's about NeoTyson's Spider-man/Black cat community, but then again, its all about what the fans like so feel free to comment on the box below which side are YOU on.

"Deadpool this is totally unnecessary and you don't need to start fights with other authors for if I recall correctly RDP does control your future in Love and War." NeoTyson told him trying to get back in control.

*Rolling my eyes* Whatever, anyways, what this author forgot to mention is that I took it upon myself to join the New Avengers myself, now I know what your thinking why me "the best Marvel character of all time" would join the New Avengers after the war? Well, considering that 1. Marvel, Sony, and Fox won't come together and allow us to be in one movie, and considering that my name was mentioned in the challenge that created by Patrickthenobleman then why not be apart of the team.

Now author I will gladly allow you to take back over, but I expect scenes with me throughout the story GOT IT!?

"Psssh little does he know that he is not going to like what he finds out about his version of the Crimson King universe, what happens to him hehehe." NeoTyson tells the fans who are actually reading this story.

WHAT WAS THAT!?

"Um, nothing back to the story?" NeoTyson cuts back to Steve and Tony's conversation.

* * *

*Back at Avengers Mansion*

"Did you hear that?" Tony said, looking around as he thought he heard someone yelling.

Steve shook his head as he responds to his question, "That's probably Deadpool yelling at the voices in his head. Why did we agree to have him in the Avengers?"

Tony shot back an annoyed look at him and said, "Don't get me started and I find myself regretting that too. Going back to your original question, however, yes, I took the liberty of destroying all tools that created them and getting rid of the plans that I had to make sure we won't have to deal with that type of invasion or virus ever again."

"Great to hear" Steve said with a calm smile on his face as Tony turns his head as he went into deep thought.

Tony wouldn't admit to anyone, other than his current girlfriend Pepper that he was very disappointed that his own creation backfire on him. Though it knocks down some of his ego knowing that the Tinker can turn his creations against him, at the end of the day he was happy that the virus was stop.

He then thinks about when he learns that the team of Logan, Jessica, Carol, and Peter Parker was able to shut down the nanites army for good.

"Peter.." Tony muttered to his self.

"What was that?" Steve looks at him as Tony try to play off that he mention Peter's name.

"Huh, I said Pepper." He quickly said, hoping that Steve didn't catch his lie.

"Funny because I could have sworn I heard you say Peter's name." Steve said back knowing what he had heard.

Tony knew he got and he knew that Steve wouldn't just let the conversation die down.

"*Deep breath* You know he still does not want anything to do with me." Tony told him in a low voice.

Steve knew what he was referring to. Ever since being on opposite sides, Peter and Tony have yet to try to make amends and be okay with each other. He remembers at times Peter refers to Tony as a hypocrite and how angry he was when Stark threaten to hurt the ones he care for. Steve had anger towards Tony as well, but he was able to move past it after the war since they both realize how wrong they were dividing the superhero community in half.

"Just give in time, I'm sure he will come around and you could put a little more effort into making things right." Steve tells him in a serious voice.

What he was referring to was the fact that Peter actually had tried to talk to him, but push the meeting off due to what he considers more important meetings. He actually regretted not meeting with Peter when he could have since he is unsure when an opportunity like that will happen again since he was too stubborn to make the meeting happen his self.

"Maybe.." Tony was about to respond until Jarvis interrupted saying they are receiving an important call from Shield.

"I wonder what this about?" Steve asks as Tony answer the call to figure out what's going on.

* * *

**Author notes: Sorry this is not a very good update, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time since being sidetracked with my other stories. The next chapter will feature Peter and Carol time along with Logan and Jessica time. I'm also working on the crimson king pov chapter and will put it when it's the right to do so. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story and sorry for Deadpools outburst smh.**


	4. A different side of the story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media even though I'm part of the universe

**A different side of the story**

_So since NeoTyson is not taking me seriously I decided to take it upon my self to make sure I have a role in this lame story! This chapter is going to be about yours truly __**Deadpool **__will do what Spider-man won't be able to do and that is take out this so call Crimson king by my self. Yea I said it! So ladies and gentleman (well knowing Neotyson can't get girls like me) so I mean the few fans of this Author get your popcorn and soda read for the most EPIC battle you will ever scene._

* * *

***Central Park***

**(insert Eminem Legacy song now)**

"_Tell me where to go, tell me what to do_  
_I'll be right there for you_  
_Tell me what to say, no matter if it's true_  
_I'll say it all for you"_

In a state that is over run by symbiotes, where heroes and villains alike have been ether kill or taken over by the symbiotes, where innocent people are hiding in fear, there is but one man who can save everyone...

**(record stops)**

"Yep that's me the Merc with the mouth." I said as I look around to see destruction everywhere.

"With Shield down, The Avengers defeated, the X-men are nowhere to be found, even with Logan's help we would be better off dead then count on him. I'm the only hope that these broke-ass people have left to end this invasion." I said out loud.

_(Hey I never said I was a goody-two-shoes type hero)_

"Anyways, I better find this jackass king and dethrone and take my place as the king of New York." I thought to my self as I see symbiote versions of...

"No ****** way! Sam Raimi!?" I question seeing the man behind making Spider-man 3 the worst spider-man movie of all time.

_"huuuh how do you know who I am," Symbiote Sam ask me as he acts like he doesn't know who I am but I guess I will play along._

"What comic book fan doesn't know you, I mean you was the one who made me Peter cry through out all three movies (Even though the second spider-man was badass)" I claim with Symbiote Sam just looking at me like I'm crazy... I'M NOT CRAZY YOUR CRAZY FOR THINKING I'M CRAZY!

Now to get back to serious mode with my serious face expression, "Lucky for you I'm in a giving mood so for my fans out there I'm going to ask you a question and if you get it right I might let you live, if you get it wrong (insert wannabe Logan voice) well you know the rest." I told him as I got my hand on my sword ready to strike.

"So the question I have for... who is Peter's first love: Mary Jane the red-head or Gwen Stacey the blonde head?" I question him since I figure he will say the right answer to redeem his self.

_"immmmm well red heads are hot so I guess Mary.." as soon as he said Red head I already knew his time of living was over._

*Slice* "ughh.h..h..." was the last word that Sam could get out after being cut in half by my badass Samurai Jack sword.

"That will teach you not to ever make another Spider-man movie, to think if you would make a movie base on me... oh HELL NO it would be PG and I am definitely not Pg hell I'm worse than Rated R and that's saying something." I told myself as I turn my attention to a huge tower that just screams The Crimson King lives here.

"Alright enough of this silliness, this world is not going to save it self. Its time to head to the King's tower and destroy The Crimson King! and then **** the queen like crazy." I declare as we jump to the next scene."

* * *

***The King's Place***

"Now that's what I call fast travel." I joke about being on top of the tower so fast, I really can't stand explaining how and what I'm doing every time I talk.

"The moment is here, Come out King, for I know who you are and it make sense actually. Who else can control the symbiotes other than Eddie Brock. Fans of NeoTyson, I'm here to announce that the person who is call a king of the symbiotes is none other than..."

**(Que King of kings' song)**

_"Behold the King, the King of Kings._

_Epic beat_

_On your knees dog. HAHAHA. All hail. _  
_Epic beat_

_Bow down to the, bow down to the King. _  
_Bow down to the, bow down to the King."_

As his epic theme plays, the king his self comes out finally from hiding like a little *itch and makes his way down to face the intruder known as yours truly.

"TRIPLE H, THE KING OF THE SYMBIOTES!" I YELL HIS NAME LIKE IM A RING ANNOUNCER!

"Cut that music off!" The Crimson king yells looking real piss.

**(Record stops)**

"Deadpool.. how are you... why are you...WAIT WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT TRIPLE H!" He yells with loss of words and still looking piss.

"Of course you are and your queen the Ebony Queen I might say is Stephanie, for not only you guys run the symbiotes but you run WWE!" I had to explain my self for a king who doesn't seem very bright at all.

"What are you going on about and her name is Crimson queen not Ebony!" The king yell back at me, seriously he should calm down some.

"I know what you thinking why Ebony and not Crimson, well first off Patrickthenobleman suggested it would be a better name and really Crimson for her just seems lame just saying."

The king just stood there speechless like he has no idea what I'm saying. If only you could see his face but I don't think you are supposed to yet.

"Fine FINE Ebony Queen I don't care! What I care is that you are interrupting my plans of domination and the fact that you went back to your old self just means I should had just kill you but I will make sure I undo my mistake and prove that I'm more funnier then you!" He shot back as he jump towards me ready to strike starting an epic battle. Unfortunately for him I came prepare to finish him off.

So I put my hand in the air making him stop and simply ask him, "Do you even know what fun stands for?" He looks at me strangely.

"Honestly I don't really remember and what does that have to do with anything!?" He question angrily.

"Well you see fun stands for... you know what let me spell it out for you." I said as I clear my voice getting ready to school the King.

(insert SpongeBob voice and F.u.n theme) "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and meeeeee, N is for anything and anytime at all... (A group of symbiote joins me) DOWN HERE IN NEW YORK CITY!

"Wait a min I think I remember... F for is fire that my army is causing, U is for you are such a... *ICK, N is for NO SURVIVAL WHEN I..." The King responded but I had to cut him off because he wasn't getting it.

"Triple H! That is not what F.U.N stands for. Lets try it again... (insert SpongeBob voice and F.u.n theme) "F is for friends who do stuff together.." I was getting into the second time but was again interrupted.

"HELL NAW, that is not the type of fun I been in custom to lately!" He claim, kind of wish he was his normal self but you didn't hear that from me.

I grab his hands then and said, "Here let me help you...(insert SpongeBob voice and F.u.n theme and starts dancing) F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and meeeeee TRY IT!" I told

The King finish, "N is for anything and anytime at all... (A group of symbiote joins us) DOWN HERE IN NEW YORK CITY!

"What's this... why do I feel happy inside... Should I stop?" He questions me.

"No that's how you suppose to feel!" I answer back.

"Well hell lets keep going." The King shot back with me agreeing but this was apart of my plan.

We both then sung together, "(F.u.n theme) F is for *ucking that we do best, U is you are awesome, N is for not giving a damn..." Then it happens.

*Stabs my sword through his heart* "AHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DOOOO?!" The King screams as he felt horrible pain through his body.

"Did you really think I would let my guard down, now I know I said earlier in the story that I'm not _a goody-two-shoes type hero _but I fail to mention that I was a _pure badass... Anti-hero. *pulls a deadly ass gun to his face* _now goodbye...

* * *

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COMPUTER!

**"Oh *hit he's back from school! Okay guys tell him how you feel about my story owww and question why do you love Spider-man/Ms. Marvel if you do until then AHHHH**


	5. To be a Shield

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**To be a Shield**

Crimson King p.o.v

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Crimson King yells as he woke up from his dream. He couldn't believe he would have that type of dream with that annoying fool in it.

"_mmm... what's wrong lover_?" his wife ask him still half asleep but somewhat concern.

"Now that was a nightmare.." Crimson King mutters to his self as he turns to his sleepy wife and brush the side of her hair."

"Don't worry, I will talk to you about it in the morning." He told her as she wraps her arms around his body.

"_Night love_." She told him as she and drifted back to sleep.

"Goodnight...my Ebony Queen." He said as he went back to sleep hoping to not have another nightmare like that again. He will however have an interesting conversation about some changes later on.

* * *

*S.h.i.e.l.d Headquarters*

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers made it to Shield's base where they were greeted by two former members of the Avengers: Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Good to see you two again." Steve said as they each shook each other's hands to greet the other. Both Tony and Steve however, notice that the two shield agents had looks of concern in their faces as they already was aware of why they was called here.

"Um was we late for a party or something?" Tony asks, trying to relieve the tension he was feeling.

Hawkeye and Black Widow look at each other and turn back to them with. "Listen the reason why you two are here... well, it is going to sound weird, even we don't understand fully what's going on but Nick asks that before you meet with him that you stay calm and let him explain before you act." Widow told the two with the Steve and Tony now having confused looks on their faces.

"I'm sure it couldn't be anything crazy, unlike what we dealt with in the past, but we will stay in control... well, I will since I can't say the same for Mr. Stark here." Steve responded with a smirk on his face pointing at Tony.

Tony looks back at Steve like he felt offended, "What!? Please I'm a professional, if Nick needs us to stay calm, then we will." he said in a proud voice.

"Okay... Follow us then." Hawkeye said as they all walk towards the room they are meeting Nick in.

The 4 of them went inside the meeting room where Nick Fury was waiting for their arrival. Nick knew that it was not going to be easy to explain the new situation that they are in, since he doesn't understand all of what's going on his self.

"Fury we came as soon as we could, what's going on?" Captain America asks as he shook Nick Fury's hand.

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out myself, but I call you two for if something shady goes down I would have the 4 of you as backup." Nick answer as Tony playfully pushes him to the side causing Nick to give him that (Don't touch me) look.

"Now that's a shock! You not sure of a situation haha." Tony said with sarcasm.

"Maybe if you stop joking around, maybe you will all understand how serious this is." Said a dark voice from across the room.

Both Tony and Steve look across the room to see a man in a chair, revealing his self from the shadows. The two had shocked looks on their faces as they saw Norman Osborn out of his green goblin costume.

"OH HELL NO!" Tony said as he lifts his hands, bringing two of his iron hands out (he brought his Iron man suit for if he needed it).

"Tony I said..." Black Widow try to tell him to keep calm, but it was too late as Tony jump onto the table getting ready to attack Osborn. Little did he know that someone was hiding on top of the ceiling and as soon as Tony made it to the middle of the table ready to pounce on Norman, the figure jump down and touch Tony by his neck causing him to fall with his body sliding in front of Norman.

"Why.. Can not... I... Move?" Tony asks in frustration as he couldn't move his body at all.

At the moment the person landed on the table was none other than Miles Morales, who had a smirk on his face as he got down to Tony's level. "Because Mr. Stark, I have the great ability to paralyze people just by touching them. I didn't want to use it on you, since you are the Famous Iron Man after all, but I had to play the "Shield" of my mentor here haha (Everyone looks at him with confusion)... Shield like protection huh? huh?" he said as he still didn't get the reaction he wanted.

_"*Sighs* One of the few reasons why he shouldn't have been around his former mentor." Norman thought to his self as he shook his head at Miles._

At that moment, Miles spider-sense went off as he saw Steve getting ready to throw his Shield at him.

"Now with all due respect Mr. Captain America, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that badass shield of yours." Miles said as he shot a web line at his Steve's shield and yank it from him, catching Steve off guard.

"Wait? what? How did he?" was the only words that could come out of Steve's mouth as Norman got out of his seat with a frustrated look.

"Mr. Fury, it would be in your best interest to bring the rest of the current Avengers for this meeting I need to have." He told him.

"For what!?" He questioned in a shocked tone.

"At this point if this is going to become the reaction I get when every hero sees me, it's just going to make things difficult and the more time we waste the more things will get worse in my world so please call in the other members." Norman said in a serious voice.

Nick figure he had a point, so he decides to call the other members to have an actual meeting.

Norman puts his hand up and said, "Oh and by the way, do not send for...

**Go to next chapter for I decided to split this one up**


	6. Truth and Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Truth and Comfort**

*Back at the avengers mansion*

Later on that day, both Logan and Jessica return to the mansion after hanging with their friends Peter and Carol separately. As Logan head to the hangout area, he saw his current girlfriend Jessica was already there waiting on him as she got up to greet him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and said, "Hey baby." Follow by a kiss to his lips with Logan returning the kiss and grabbing her ass. "Sup Jess" he responded with a smirk that made her giggle at him and led him to the couch as she sat on his lap.

"So how was hanging with Peter before his one on one time with Carol." Jessica asks as she rests her head on Logan.

"It was good. You know how Pete is with his insecurities, but I gave him some advice so hopefully it will help him with this relationship. How did hanging with Carol go?" Logan asks back.

"It went well, I help Carol pick out a dress and gave her going on a date tips. You know she's actually haven't been on an actual date before." Jessica told him which made a surprise look to show on Logan's face.

"Really?" He asks. He would though a woman like Carol would be used to being on all types of dates.

"Nope, you know she was part of the air force so I'm sure she didn't have time to see someone and being a part of the Avengers. At least she's going out with Peter, someone who loves Carol for her and not just because she has the best looking body and has super strength." Jessica said thinking about the two as a couple.

"True, I mean that was the reason I wanted you... for your look and sexual attraction ability." Logan told her with a smirk causing Jess to playfully slap him on his chest.

"I'm just joking, I really do care for you Jess and I really appreciate you being there for me during the war. It was frustrating knowing that some of the X-men would go for registration and other things that happen during the war, but with you by my side it was easy to overcome those issues. Though I am the best at what I do, sometimes the best needs help sometimes and I glad that are with me." Logan said in a calm voice confesses his feelings for her. One thing Peter made him realize that it's okay to show your soft side now and then.

Jessica was shocked and happy by his confession for she knew that Logan wasn't the sweet type and it meant a lot to her at times like these when Logan opens up to her about his feelings.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she prepares to tell him how she feels.

"Well Logan, I didn't think what happen between us during the war would lead to what we have now. I figure we both was just blowing off steam, but as time went by and we got to know each other more, I started to care for you more which led to me having these feelings that I have for you. I know you're more of the loner type, but I am glad that you took a chance with me because I want us to work if we can. Just know I will always be by your side, Logan." She told him with a huge smile on her face.

They look into each other's eyes and lean in to share a passion kiss. Jessica turns her body to wrap her legs around his waist as they continue the kiss with Logan softy feeling the back of her body nice and slow as her Pheromones started kicking in making their kiss intense until...

"SORRY NO MORE LOGAN/JESSICA TIME, ITS DEADPOOL WITH THE AVENGERS TIME!" Deadpool yells, appearing out of nowhere causing the two to jump in panic.

"You Lunatic! What the hell are you doing here!?" Logan yells back angrily for being interrupted by Deadpool.

"Oh relax my best mutant friend, you forgot get I'm low-key apart of the new avengers and as much as I love to see you two start a lemon scene we got a call from Captain Eye-patch to report to Hy.. I mean Shield." he said in his usual crazy tone.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." a deep voice said coming from Luke Cage as he and Jessica Jones came into the hangout area.

"Seriously?" Jessica said in a disappointed tone, wanting to spend more time with Logan.

"Sorry girl, he said it was important. Stark and Steve are waiting for us." Jessica Jones said, standing by her man Luke Cage.

"Grrrr fine, are the rest coming?" Logan asks getting up.

"Probably we won't know until we get there." Luke responded as they got their self prepare for the meeting.

* * *

*Dave and Busters*

Peter (who is wearing a light blue button up shirt with a black sport jacket with jeans) enters D&amp;B feeling good about his self. Carol chose this spot because not only could you have dinner, but you can also play games there, which Peter didn't mind, one bit. As he looks around to see everyone enjoying their selves, his eyes stop at a beautiful blonde woman (who was wearing a white one strap dress that show off her curves). Knowing who she was, he went up to her to catch her attention.

"Carol?" He asks in a gentle matter.

She turns around to see her man Peter looking good while Peter met with her eyes and felt breathless on how beautiful she was.

"You clean up well Peter." She told him with a smile on her face. She turns back to show him the game she was trying out.

"It is nice seeing you all relaxes like this." Peter said as he watches her play the game. He knew that as Mrs. Marvel, she took her super hero life seriously, so it was different seeing her calm as Carol Danvers.

"I do too, just not use to it. It's sad that I have a strong reputation of being a strong, confident women when doing my hero duties, but during my down time I don't even know what fun is really." Carol said admitting to Peter.

"Yeah, what's the point of having a secret life if we can't even enjoy our normal lives once in a while." Peter said which got Carol to laugh.

"Exactly... Damn." Carol mutter to herself after realizing she just lost. She wasn't used to playing arcade games so it was hard for her to understand how it works.

"I'm not very good at this, or maybe its just Carol, who is not good at it." She told Peter while shaking her head.

Peter was shocked by the way she was down on herself, since he doesn't see her act like this while being Ms. Marvel which made him thought about his insecurities and how Logan told him that he needs to have the talk with her about it. He figures this would be the best time to do so.

"It is funny, though (he gentles pull to the side to talk in private) as Spider-man I feel like I can do anything like actually have a girl to talk to yet as Peter Parker I feel like I don't even deserve to talk to one." He said which cause a concern look to form on Carol's face.

"What you mean Peter?" She asks as she rubs his face.

"*Takes a deep breath* Carol, because of my past relationships I feel like that every time I get into a new one it seems like it won't last or I will do something that will cause me to lose that person. I feel like the same thing is going to happen with you and that you would find someone better." He confesses to her.

Carol was speechless by this, for she knew he had some insecurities, but not about their relationship.

"Baby listen to me, you are amazing. Not just as Spider-man, but as Peter Parker. We have a bond that is rare to where we are like best friends, which people say that makes the best relationship. The way you treat me, the way you always put your life in danger to save others, the way that you are a very caring person, who wouldn't want a man like that. I love you Peter, and nothing is ever going to change that and I'm here to help you with anything you're going through." Carol told him in a soft voice, which made Peter feel better about their relationship.

"Besides, you're dating someone who doesn't know how to play an arcade game." She tells him as she points back at the game causing a soft laugh to come out of Peter.

"Carol (he gets behind her and slowly holds her close to him making her feel safe) it just so happens that I'm pretty good at games myself. So tonight I'm just a lucky guy who is going to show my girl not just how to play the games, but to show her how a true guy suppose to treat his girl on a date." Peter said with confidence in his voice.

"So no fighting a group of 6 or stopping an alien invasion?" She asks in a joking matter.

"Nope, just a few games, a few drinks, and a wild night for the both of us. Sound like a plan?" Peter responded with a smirk making Carol laugh some more.

"I like that, need to go light on the drinks though." She told him with a hot smirk.

"Hey! Give this beautiful girl something light to drink!" Peter told a random waiter who gave him the okay look.

"Well Peter you're pretty sexy when you're bold." Carol said, feeling impressed by Peter's new confident behavior.

Peter responded saying, "I got a girl in my arms who is confident, beautiful, supportive, and the one I love. You would make any guy feel confident. Did I forget to mention that you are (whispers in her ear) _marvelous?_

At that moment, with a huge smile on her face, she turns her head to kiss his lips softly with him returning the kiss back as they prepare to enjoy the rest of their wonderful date.

* * *

**Author notes: So here's another update, I didn't want the couple scenes in one chapter with the shield part so I split it up for those who don't want to read all in one. So I know not a lot of people are fond of the Jess/Logan paring which is understandable since it never really happen and actually is hard doing, but I still want to try it so I'm trying to make their relationship like Dom/Letty (for those who watch Fast and Furious).**

**With the Peter/Carol scene I know what some people are thinking "DAVE AND BUSTERS ARE YOU SERIOUS!" well for those who don't know that adults do go to D&amp;B at late hours (my mom told me) so why not and beside would you rather see the same old meeting at a restaurant scene so at least I'm trying a different approach haha. The idea of this scene came from Mass effect 3 Shepard/Miranda citadel dlc when they went on a date and I won't spoil from there, with Carol I didn't want to make her seem like she didn't have faults to her (since Peter's fault is his insecurities at Peter Parker) so I made her to the type of girl who hasn't been on dates because she didn't have the right guy or was to busy to go on dates with anyone while Peter having been on dates makes her feel comfortable about it. If you want a better idea on what they were wearing look up the tomorrow people Steven and Cassie on their date.**

**So let me know what you thought and my question for y'all is how do you feel about miles Morales as Spider-man now. I admit I didn't like the idea because of how they just made him Spider-man right after Peter's death and haven't built him up, but now I'm pretty okay with it.**


	7. A date with destiny

"Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media"

**A date/meeting with destiny**

*At S.h.i.e.l.d Headquarters*

"Why do I have to stay outside? If anyone actually remembers from the last chapter, which was probably a year ago since it was updated, I was the one to tell y'all about this meeting." Deadpool question since the team command him to stay away from the meeting.

"There are moment reasons, one your crazy as hell, two you are a low-key member so you are use for missions not being in important meetings, and three your crazy as hell!" Luke Cage answer while feeling frustrated over hearing Deadpool's constant complaining.

"Oh you haven't seen crazy, other then that stupid princess crown you used to wear." Deadpool jokes under his breath, which cause Luke to bawl his fist wanting to punch him.

"The *uck you say you weapon X reject!?" He yells raising his fist at him, making Deadpool flinch from getting hit, but his wife Jessica Jones softy touch his arm to stop him.

"Honey relax he's not worth the trouble no matter how annoying he can be." She reassures him holding him close to her.

"You know what fine, I already warn NeoTyson what will happen if he keeps putting me out of the loop in this story and I say this is strike three and with three strikes he's out just like me." He claims walking away from the meeting room.

Jessica Drew decides to switch the conversation and asks, "Getting back on the real subject at hand, does anyone have any idea why we are here?" None of them really seem to have any idea.

"Beats me, and where's Spider-man and Ms. Marvel?" Luke Cage asks as well. He figure the meeting would require all the current Avengers to show up so why wasn't those two here.

Logan spoke up to answer. "I guess they still out on their date. We probably should let them know about the meeting, since we know how Pete acts when it comes to missing meetings." He began to try to make contact with Peter until a familiar voice stops him.

"I'm afraid that can't happen Logan." said the voice of Tony as he and Steve walk towards the group.

"Well about time and what you mean, Spidey and Ms. Marvel can't be a apart of this meeting." Luke ask folding his arm not liking where this meeting is heading if his two friends aren't allow to join them.

Steve shakes hands with Cage and answers his question, "When you go inside the meeting room it will make more sense why, even though I agree he should be apart of the meeting regardless.." Steve sends a glare at Tony with Tony shaking his head at the comment.

"We have been over this Steve." He reminds him in an annoyed tone. Nick Fury who finally met up with the team now interrupted the two.

"Enough you two! We will all get our answer but I need for everyone to go inside and keep a cool head, because I don't want to another hothead moment happening like the one tech guy here had earlier." He orders the teams. Tony grunts at the comment before Logan smirks and elbows him.

"Really Stark, your suppose to be a professional. Surely whatever we are dealing won't require me to go berserk and gut anyone." He said moving pass Tony to walk inside the meeting room.

"Oh we will see about that." Tony mutters as Logan opens the door to see someone he was not expecting to see sitting in front of him.

Seeing that the team is finally here, Norman Osborn clears his throat before speaking. "Good the rest of the team is here now we can begin.." However the sound of Logan's crawls popping out cuts him off.

"YOU!? I'M GOING TO GUT THE GOBLIN OUT OF YOU!" He goes to attack but Tony grabs him before doing so with Jessica asking Norman, "Are you suppose to be in jail with Venom right now?" with an angry tone. Luke and Jessica even got into a fighting stance when they saw the sight of Norman.

"Seriously do I have to deal with this again?" Normal mutters to his self and rubbing his forehead.

"What happen to being a profession wolf guy?" Tony quizzes Logan still trying to restrain him.

"Get off me now or you will get what's coming to him as well!" Logan demands with now Steve grabbing a hold of Logan to stop him.

"Do you really think that I would stop you if I haven't tried to hurt him that son of a *itch myself?" The question Tony asks caught Logan off guard and made him stop struggling.

"What?"

"Trust me it didn't end well for him when he lost his cool like you are doing." Steven chine as he and Tony lets go of Logan.

Logan puts his crawls up before asking, "Why what happen?"

"Me, that's what happen bub." Out of nowhere a kid in a black &amp; red spider-man outfit jump down from the ceiling to comfort the team. "Miles aka Spider-man from another world at your service and I must say it's a honor to meet you when you look more human then a raging monster. Also I'm glad you didn't make the same mistake that Mr. Stark did when he try to attack my mentor for that would had been tragic on your part."

The four Avengers look at Miles with silence and shock looks on their faces, until Logan snap out of his trance. "Mentor? Is this some type of joke Fury you do realize that man is the Green Goblin and knowing that this kid is defending him that makes him just as evil."

"Hey I'm not evil and yes he was the Green Goblin at one point but not anymore!" Miles yells at Logan as Fury interfere in the conversation.

"No this is not a joke, if it was I would had been said April fools by now. If you would stay on a leash for a second you would know that Green Goblin is still currently lock up from earlier so its oblivious that this guy is not the same. So now if everyone will please take a damn seat, we can finally hear what Mr. Osborn here has to say on why he's here." Logan process said everything Fury had said and decides to take a seat still not letting his guard down

"Is this why you didn't want Spider-man in this meeting?" Jessica Jones asks as everyone else sits down.

"I request that he doesn't appear for he can't be in this meeting, for he would be to blind in his hate to even try and understand the big picture on why I'm here." Norman tells everyone in a calm matter.

"Hell I wouldn't blame here consider that you might had clone him *points at Miles*, or you might be trying to trick us somehow?" Logan points out while placing his leg on the table not paying attention to the glare that Miles was giving him.

"Logan.." Jessica begins to keep him calm.

"Yea Logan will you relax some, like Fury said lets try to hear him at least before we make any more assumptions." Tony suggests which didn't sit well with Logan.

"Speak for your self, your just acting like a tool because you got your ass kick by this punk kid." Logan shoots back at Tony.

"I'm guessing someone piss in your beer before you came by." Tony jokes with sarcasm.

Logan growls at him. "You want to try and said that to my face?"

"Lets keep a level head gentlemen." Steve suggests trying to diffuse the situation.

"He's the one who started.." Logan was about to respond until a shot of webbing made its way on Logan's mouth causing surprise looks to come from everyone when they saw it came from Miles. That last comment that Logan said about him anger Miles, who had remain quiet until hearing Logan's comments, and makes him jump out of his seat and say, "Excuse me old man, I made respect you but I won't hesitate to beat your old ass if you want to keep running your mouth about me."

At that moment everyone except Logan thought to his or her self that Miles had death wish saying what he just said. Logan quickly rips the webbing off and angrily ask, "The hell!? *gets out of his seat* Do you know who I am!? *pops claws out* I'M THE DAMN BEST AT WHAT I DO *Leans close to Miles with his claws at his face* AND WHAT I'M ABOUT TO BE THE BEST AT IS GUTTING THAT MOTOR-RUNNING MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"Oh I would love to see you try." Miles prepare his self to take on Logan.

"Stop it both of you *slams him hand on the table*, this isn't getting us no where." Fury orders the two. Jessica pull Logan backs to his seat and begins to comforts him allowing Norman to speak again while eyeing Miles to take his seat as well.

"Please excuse my student, he gets his personality from not only me but his former mentor as well." Norman explains to the team.

"His former mentor, meaning you was not the kids only teacher?" Jessica Jones asks feeling curious on who was Miles mentor before Norman.

"Yes I have a lot to explain so I need everyone to listen closely since I can't waste time trying to explain everything multiple times."

* * *

*At Dave &amp; Buster while the meeting is taking place*

Peter and Carol did indeed enjoying their date. At one point when ordering drinks, Peter respected that Carol was a recovering alcoholic so he made sure the servers knew not to give her anything to ruin that, though he had a light drink to relax some of the nervousness that he had earlier. The couple left the building, holding hands, to take a nice evening stroll at a nearby park. They take a stop at a private part of the park to enjoy the lovely evening and feeling thankful that not a lot of people recognize Carol as Ms. Marvel since she join the registration and had to reveal her self which would make her dating Peter Parker and Spider-man difficulty at times. They somehow mange to make it work as they reflect on tonight's date.

"Peter this was really nice. Thank you for showing me a good time." Carol said as they continue to look at the sky.

Peter turns and looks at her thinking Carol is way beautiful the moon and stars combine. "Anything my lady, hell I'm glad you had fun just as much as I did since you don't often let your hair down."

She rolls her eyes at him and then wraps her around his neck. "Yea yea, I will work on that if you will work on not letting your insecurities effect you when it comes to us."

"Consider it done mi amor." He then playful grabs her butt and brings her close to him, not realizing he was a little drunk from the drink he had earlier even though it was a light one.

Carol was a little surprise a little by his action since they were in public but then again no one was around to see the two. "Peter Parker since when you became the Mr. showing me public affection?"

Peter laughs at her question before answering, "I just feeling relax and I got to let these guys know your taken consider the looks you have been getting."

"Oh please I thought I was going to have to throw of bunch of non single women out with the way they were undressing you with their eyes." She starts to lean in close to Peter's face.

"The only woman I will be undress my self for is you." He said looking into her eyes before they finally begin to kiss each other.

"I feel my spider-senses tingling. "Peter joke when the kiss between the couple grew intensely. Carol pull back for a second thinking he meant they were in danger. "From what I don't hear or see anything?"

Peter calms her down by kissing her neck whispering, _"Who said it was coming from my head?" _proceeding to suck on her neck causing Carol to bit her lower lip catching on to what her boyfriend meant. "Oh those Spider-senses."

"Maybe I can reward you for beating me in some of those games we had played." Peter suggest getting really into the moment until Carol gently pushes him not wanting to go to far just yet.

"I can't lie I wouldn't mind that big award but are you sure you ready?" She ask softy not wanting to do something they both wasn't ready for.

Peter was about to answer when his phone went off, "Seriously?!"

"Calm down babe who its from?" Carol asks watching Peter check his phone. Slowly Peter's expression change into horror while reading the text and swift puts his phone up. "Come on we need to head to Shield headquarters now!" He then takes off to switch to his Spider-man outfit

"Wait what going!?" but Peter was already in route to not trying to explain what he saw in the text. Carol knew she wouldn't have time to switch to her Ms. Marvel outfit so she pulls out her mask and takes off with a upset Peter to Shield.

* * *

**Authors note: Yes it has been a very long time since I updated this story. Honestly, yes I had abandon this story because I felt like it wasn't good as well as at that time I wasn't very at writing stories yet. This chapter is basically a trial chapter to see how many people are still interested in the story. So if this gets enough reviews and base on the reviews, I will continue and will make sure I get the back-stories in it and making sure the other universe is address throughout the story. If not I will just cancel the story but other then that sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Without Leadership, there is no team

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Without Leadership, there is no team**

*Takes place when Norman and Miles enter the portal. The Resistors p.o.v*

The Resistors are left shocked and confuse on what just happen. The team just witness two of their important enter a portal that could take them to who knows where or even worse.

Oh god, where did they go?" General Ross asks the only question that pops that could escape his mouth.

"I have no idea, but we can only hope wherever they at that it's somewhere they can get help from and find their way back here..." Flash responds as he holds Captain Marvel.

Ross didn't feel too confident that the two would have made it. "You know there is a possibility that they didn't survive."

"Why must you be this negative right now?" Carol now speaks up not wanting to hear anything involving Norman and Miles not surviving.

Ross rubs his head out of frustration. "It's not about being negative its stating a fact that we don't know if they survive or not. Even if they did, how can we expect them to find their way back here? I'm sorry, but we need to start making some backup plans as soon as possible."

"Let me guess, these backup plans have something to do with rushing at the Crimson King while he's not expecting it correct?" Flash claims rolling his eyes.

Ross folds his arms not amuse by that comment. "You think you know me, my boy, but your half right. We do need to take major courses of action at the Crimson King when he's not expecting, but we need an army to do so."

"I'm not your boy Ross." Flash mutters before Carol jumps in the conversation.

"What army, you know we still haven't heard back from the remaining resistance team not to mention what happen to the Avengers and X-men. The only last resort, we had would be the Fantastic 4 but we don't know what the result was with their battle against Galactus." Carol points out, remembering the events of the symbiote war that happen a year ago.

"Those are not the only heroes that are either dead or under the king's control, I'm sure there are other heroes or fraction who are willing to help." Ross mentions but Flash counters his statement.

"Please after that announcement of the Crimson King ruling, a lot of heroes are not about to go against him at this point.""Or maybe this group was run by a man who used to be the Green Goblin which would make them less likely to work with us." Ross shoots back. Even though he joins the team, he never fully trusted Norman due to his criminal past.

"He has proven that he is a change man, it's not his fault you don't trust anyone but yourself." Carol said, who felt that Norman has proven that he is one of the good guys now.

"I bet your old self wouldn't think that way." Ross smirks getting an angry/hurt expression from Carol, which cause Flash to get in his face.

"Watch it! That subject is off limits and you know that!" Flash demands knowing full well that's a sensitive topic that they agree to not discuss concerning what happen to Carol.

Ross stands his ground against the now piss off Flash. "Oh is the boyfriend going to make me shut my mouth?"

"Maybe I should, since Betty is not here to do it for me." Flash answers back. Now it was Ross who is now upset as his eyes burn with anger and his skin beginning to turn red, but he stops and takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to leave right now before I do something I regret." He bumps Flash's shoulder and walks out the room already thinking of his backup plan leaving Flash and Carol alone. Flash walks over and hugs her from the side to check on her.

"You okay?" Flash asks with the caring tone that calms Carol down.

"It's been years since it all happen, so I have gotten better with not letting it affect my emotions too much. Although you know that was a low blow bringing up Betty out of all people." Carol gives her boyfriend a serious look about his choice of words. She hates what had happened to her before the war, but knowing what happen to General Ross's daughter is a topic that gets under his skin. Now she is concerned with what will Ross do now?

"Well Ross is a grown *ss man, he wants to dirty he better to be able to handle the heat when it comes back to bite his *ss. Him mentioning about your past is just as bad, besides, he's not the leader since we make decisions as a team."

Flash signs to his self-thinking of the good times being in the group. "That's how it was when Norman brought us together, even though he was more like a leader to us. Of course in this situation Miles would brighten the mood right about now."

Carol smiles at the thought of Miles, the light of the team, coming up with jokes to get the team to laugh to where even Ross would chuckle at times. "I just hope he doesn't do something stupid. We can't really afford to lose him."

"Knowing how him this long I'm pretty sure he will. If he does, he has to own his mistake. Yes, we supposed to be a team, but with Norman and Miles no longer here, we all can't afford to fall to the Symbiote Empire. We might need to prepare to another location." Flash pulled out a map of New York to begin looking for a new location already assuming that Ross is going to risk their operation until Carol gentle touches his shoulders.

"Can you believe it's been 3 years?" She softly reminds him and starts to give him a massage.

Flash gets into the massage, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. How did everything get get to where we are now? I wasn't anything close to a hero before all this started."

Carol sits on his lap and rubs his face. "We all know who fault it is, and we are going to make sure that he pays for everything. Especially his wife."

Flash could sense the hint of anger in her tone when mentioning the queen. Quickly, Flash kisses her to help her not think of what happen as Carol gets into the kiss with not a bit a concern about the fact that Ross was no longer in the building.

-Cuts to Ross p.o.v somewhere in the city-

"I can't do this sit around all day method. Even if Norman and Miles come back, what are the odds that couldn't find help? We would have wasted our time waiting for him while the King could have gotten stronger." Ross thought to his self out loud traveling through the alleyways of the city. Ross, without letting neither Flash nor Carol know, left the base to find anyone who would help take the fight to the Crimson king. He has a strong gut feeling that some allies are still hiding, so he hopes to somehow convince them to join his cause.

"I'm a soldier who's ready to take action, and I can't be the only one. I just got to find others with powers or not and convince them that we have a fighting chance. I have to for Betty..." His thoughts then turn to his daughter with the last memory of her dying right in front of him, which is a memory that he won't admit to others is still painful to him.

Due to him being in deep thought Ross fail to notice that a symbiote avenger currently spying on him with a sinister smirk forming on his face.

"Oh the boss is going to love this." He said now contacting the King via telepathy, one of the abilities the King picks up.

* * *

*The Crimson King's Headquarters*

Meanwhile, at the Crimson King's home base, "Is our majesty feeling any better?" Symbiote Moon Knight asks the Ebony Queen taking a bow honoring her presence. The symbiote army became aware that their King is not in the best of mood, something about a nightmare he had.

"My husband just needs more rest. Trust that after taking the direct course of action in the bedroom, I'm sure he's enjoying his rest right about now." The queen licks her lips, thinking of how great their bed activities are like, knowing it made Symbiote Moon Knight uncomfortable.

He quickly changes the subject to give her the latest update, "Well, so far we still haven't found the remaining bases of the remaining resistance groups but should be pretty close to finding them."

"Still no sign of Captain Marvel?" The queen questions in a much sinister tone, with Symbiote Moon Knight fully aware on why she asks specifically for her.

"No. We haven't seen or heard any movement from The Resistors for a while." Symbiote Moon Knight answers, causing the Ebony Queen's expression to change to an annoyed one.

"They are planning something major, I can feel it." She announces until she and Symbiote Moon Knight hears, "That you are right my lovely wife."

The Crimson King walks towards the two coming from his room with a trench coat.

"Honey, you are awake?" The queen asks with a shock tone surprise, due to seeing him is up right now.

The king simply grabs her waist, pulls her over to him, and kiss her before answering, "Yes and in a much better mood thanks to the information I just receive from Hawkeye. Apparent Red Hulk his self is just wandering around in my city all alone as usual."

The new stuns both the queen and Symbiote Moon Knight when out of nowhere Symbiote Tony Stark walk up to them and asks, "Wait! He is just out there on the same day that you're having a rough day? This seems like a setup to me, I mean Ross can't be that stupid to be out on his own like that can him?

"Doesn't it matter Stark, for I see this as an opportunity to remind anyone who dares think they can take down the Crimson King is foolish and will suffer by my hand." Crimson King bawls his fist with an evil excitement coming out of him with the idea that he is one step closer to taking down The Resistors once and for all.

"Should we send out reinforcement to capture Ross my king?" Symbiote Moon knight respectfully asks, expecting to go and fight Red Hulk, but Crimson has someone else in mind to keep his hands from getting dirty.

"Oh don't worry, I already sent out an old friend to take care of that for me." Crimson King answers him with an evil smile, feeling his love to screw with his foes before taking direct action.

* * *

*Back with Red Hulk*

"Okay, I wouldn't admit this to the others, I'm starting to think I should have maybe looked up the locations of certain people before blindly just trying to look for allies. Fighting these small time symbiote soldiers isn't helping much either." Ross, now as Red Hulk, finds his self-doubting his decision to just blindly looking for help. Most he could find were just symbiote soldiers roaming around and took his anger out on them.

After taking care of some of the soldiers, Red Hulk figures it would be best to return to base since he would have drawn to much attention. "I might as well go back, I don't want to be out here too long and..." Out of nowhere he gets cut off to hear something yelling, "and gets smashed by yours truly!" and receiving a huge tackle that sends him flying through a building. Shaking off the attack, Red Hulks goes to grab his communicator to find it broken from the attack. This leads to him to look up to see who attack him, causing his eyes to burn with rage from seeing that familiar face again.

"Banner." He grunts seeing Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, but no longer the raging Hulk, but now Symbiote Hulk (look up symbiote hulk action figure to get an idea how he looks). The symbiote took over the Banner, thus he has control over his Hulk form removing the original Hulk side from his mind.

"Generally, it's been a while, going out for your daily old man walk we see." Symbiote Hulk taunts that made Red Hulk even more upset than he is now.

"*uck you Banner, you got some nerve showing your face near me after what you did to Betty!" Red Hulk shouts as the burning visions of what Banner did to his daughter playing over and over again in his head.

Symbiote Hulk only laughs at his comment remembering the incident differently. "It's funny that you still place the blame on everyone but yourself when her name escapes your mouth. You can't even accept the fact that you set her up to betray me led to her downfall."

"You claim you loved her yet you snap her neck like she never meant anything to you." Red Hulk could feel his self-getting emotional but was channeling that emotion to build his anger to grow stronger.

Symbiote Hulk admires his self before responding. "That's the great perk of now serving the Crimson King and given your own symbiote. You learn to make choices freely without the need to hold back, without a raging monster wanting control all the damn time. Betty got what she deserves. Instead of joining us and the winning team, she chose her daddy who hated me for the longest!"

A sinister thought came to mind knowing that his next choice of words would set Ross off. "What it made it even more satisfying about holding her neck and snapping it with no remorse... Was the fact that we did it right in front of your helpless face and you couldn't do nothing about it."

An angry roar came out of Red Hulk one that could he hear in that part of the city. "Your dead Banner!"

With all his might, Red Hulk charges at Symbiote Hulk and punches him right in his face now sending him flying. Symbiote Hulk recovers quickly and jumps at him with Red Hulk catching Symbiote Hulk in midair sending them both to the ground with Red Hulk on top stomping him to the ground. Symbiote Hulk catches Red Hulk and slams him to the side, getting right up and soccer kicks Red Hulk so hard it made him roll to another building. Yet Red Hulk will not give up, to honor Betty memory, he attacks Symbiote Hulk by picking up a huge piece of the ground and slams Symbiote Hulk with it. He then grabs the Symbiote Hulk head and repeatedly slams his head onto the ground. Once he felt that Symbiote Hulk is down for the count Red Hulk jumps as high as he can and shoots his self-down like he is a raging meteor focusing all his fire like energy in this one attack. With Red Hulk's anger being the only asset he uses in a fight, it also causes him to not think straight for he forgets major factors. In this case due to the fact that Banner has the symbiote power, he can recover and get stronger a lot faster than Red Hulk could. So right before Red Hulk lands on him, Symbiote Hulk dodges with full Speed making Red Hulk create a huge earthquake from hitting the ground. Hitting the ground too hard on his head triggers Red Hulk into reverting back to Ross only due to using too much energy in that one attack.

It was at that moment that Ross realizes he lost. Normally he wouldn't take on Symbiote Hulk by his self for this is the first time in a long that he did and underestimated how much stronger Banner has gotten.

With blood coming down from his forehead and his vision becoming less clear, he sees Banner standing on top him with his foot press on his stomach. "Go head *cough cough* finish me." Ross struggle to stay with the idea he will be Betty again.

Unfortunately for him, Banner will not let him go that easily. "We would love nothing more, but I have my orders. It's time we take a visit to our king." Like his body went to autopilot, Ross tries to go Red Hulk to surprise attack him out of rage only for Banner to stop him by slapping him hard in the face knocking him out.

* * *

*In the torture chamber at Crimson King's headquarters*

After the brutal beat down, Ross suddenly wakes up to find his self-trap inside a chamber with no way to move his legs.

"Finally, you woke your old *ss up. Seriously, we know Banner gave you the hand, literally to your face might we would add, but man we thought you would have survived longer." Ross looks to see that he is now face to face with the Crimson King and tries to break out the chamber, yet he couldn't become Red Hulk for any reason.

"Get me out of this and let's see how long you last in a fight with me." Ross suggests, only for the Crimson king to laugh out loud at him.

After he gets done having a moment, Crimson King simply said, "General please don't make us laugh like that again. You couldn't even beat Banner and we made sure no one interfere during you twos fight. Thanks to me our help, Banner is the man behind controlling his Hulk form, which actually makes him that much smarter and deadlier than he originally was. Now, as far as you are facing me goes, if I let you out, I promise you will die end of story no ifs, ands, or buts about it you will perish. That's why for your safety you're in the Neutralizer chamber, which stops one from using their powers to begin with. Man, it's great to have great minds like Tony, Bruce, and The Thinker on my side."

Ross really wish he would shut up, the constant talking is one of the major traits that didn't change concerning the king over the years. "You just love hearing your self-talk. I don't see how any of your lackeys can stand you as the so call leader."

"You want to hear me stop talking? I can make that happen once you tell me what you and your team is up to and where is your base." Crimson King offers Ross wanting to do things the easy way.

However, Ross wants to do things the hard way. "Please I ditch those losers. Why you think I was out on my own? I needed allies that are not afraid to get close and personal to the enemy. Hell, I don't even know where their new base of operation is located."

After saying that, Ross notices the king just staring at him. It actually creeps him out a bit until, "You know what, and gaining DD ability actually is pretty useful after all because you're a terrible liar."

Ross blinks out of confusion. "The hell?!"

"You do know I gain the ability of others if I personally control them now, therefore for example, since DD can tell when someone is lying I can do the same thanks to gaining that ability from certain people."

"Oh s***." Ross, mentally, kicking his self for not realizing that.

"Oh s*** is right and here's another fact I hate being lied to." Crimson King angry warns him.

"Well, you should be more pissed at your queen for lying to you, because we all I know she needs a real man like me in her life." Ross taunts with a cocky smile that offends the Queen with Symbiote Banner and Symbiote Moon Knight preparing their move.

"How dare you speak about...?" The queen begin to speak, but her husband lifts his hand up to stop everybody so he can deal with the disrespect from Ross.

"You know what Ross, we were going to personally let you in my army. With two Hulks by my side, we could be unstoppable and you could live a fulfilling life being under my command. Instead, you just had to insult my wife in front of my face." Crimson King said in a strange calm tone.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ross questions him.

Crimson King opens the door to the chamber and turn his right hand into a crawl. "I'm going to this!" In an instant, the king dug his claws into Ross forehead making him scream in pain.

"First, I'm going to go through your memories to get all the information I need, next I will say some last words because that's what kings do, and lastly for your death sentence I'm going to let the man you hate so much end you once and for all." Crimson King explains as Ross's memories enter his mind now knowing about the recent plan and their location.

Afterward, he drops Ross and watches him hold his head in pain. "So my former pal Normal and Miles are no longer here and is seeking to get help from an outside world? Sounds like something he would come up with. Regardless, I can't risk thinking that he won't come back, knowing those two they will find a way back and I don't need to deal with another war."

Crimson King makes contact with Symbiote Hawkeye and sends him a command. "Hawkeye takes a small group and bring Agent Venom and Captain Marvel back here alive, but do what you need to bring them here. I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Yes sir." Symbiote Hawkeye confirms, leading to Crimson King to turn his attention back Ross. "As for you Ross, we would thank you for your cooperation, but you didn't do worth s*** to help out." Hearing this made Ross spit on Crimson king's leg earning him a swift kick to the face.

"Last act of defiance I see. Banner he's all yours, and make it entertaining for me and my lovely wife will be watching." He and his queen left leaving Symbiote Banner in the room with Ross.

"Gladly." He smirks now transforming back into Symbiote Hulk.

Ross struggles to get up, even though this would be the end for him, he rather go down swinging than to just be Banner's *itch. _"Betty_..._ I will see you." _Ross turns back into Red Hulk and swings at Symbiote Hulk only for Symbiote Hulk to catch his fist, turns his hand into a razor-edge claw and chops his right arm off. It turns out that Ross is still weak from the attack by the king, but manages to use his left arm to smack Symbiote hulk in the face. Symbiote Hulk retaliates and sends his claw straight into the Red Hulk chest reverting him back to Ross. To disrespect Ross even more Symbiote Hulk grabs his neck, lifts him to his place and whispers in his ear, "Tell Betty hi for me." and breaks Ross's neck killing him.

The Crimson King and Ebony Queen were pleased by what they witness and proceeds into making out without with the excitement of eliminating one of the members of The Resistors. Soon they plan on capturing the other members giving Norman and Miles a surprise welcome back of seeing three of their team members kill.

* * *

**Author notes: Yes, it's been a long time since I updated this story. Honestly, I really have given up due to the timing of making this story was not the best one. At the time I when I first started writing this story I was nowhere near as good as I am now, still got a ways to go but I definitely have improved since then. With the story being pushed more and more towards cancelation, I figure that I didn't want this to be the second story that gets cancelled. So I'm making it a goal to have an end to this story to where if you like it great if you don't, then feel free to read another story on here with the idea of it did not be the best story on here but at least it would be finished.**

**You got a few hints of what happen in the symbiote universe (that's what I'm calling the alternate universe) and you will get the info that you need to understand what happen in the universe which is why most of the parts in this chapter is short because I didn't want to give everything away without going into full detail. I also made the decision to kill off Ross to show the negative consequence of the team splitting up that they do not function well without the two key members. I do appreciate those who had reviewed and read this story so far, even though it's not great, thank you for checking it out. Next time we see what made Spider-man rush off during the date.**


End file.
